


Go On, Take Everything: A Fanmix for Emotionless Elena

by theswearingkind



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Emotionless Elena, Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9183904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theswearingkind/pseuds/theswearingkind
Summary: I don't really wanna know what's good for me.A fanmix for emotionless Elena Gilbert.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made this mix years ago and threw it up on 8tracks, but apparently I never posted it here.
> 
> No download available.

Stream [here](http://8tracks.com/theswearingkind/go-on-take-everything-a-fanmix-for-emotionless-elena)

**i. "Oh My God," Ida Maria**

_oh my god, oh you think i'm in control  
oh my god, oh you think it's all for fun_

**ii. "Cheerleader," St. Vincent**

_i've had good times with some bad guys_  
i've told whole lies with a half-smile...  
but i don't wanna be a cheerleader no more 

**iii. "She's Long Gone," The Black Keys**

_she don't care what any man say_  
well you can watch her strut but keep you mouth shut  
or it's ruination day 

**iv. "Black Sheep," Gin Wigmore**

_i'm a bad woman to keep  
make me mad, i'm not here to please_

**v. "Cut My Hair," Luca Vasta**

_you made your mind up to make my heart stop  
i think you've done this before_

**vi. "I Cry for Love," Carrie Rodriguez**

_i bend, i don't break_  
if i want, i just take  
if i cut, i bleed  
if i bleed, i don't cry 

**vii. "Looking Out," Brandi Carlile**

_i know the darkness pulls on you_  
but it's just a point of view  
and when you're outside looking in  
you belong to someone 

**viii. "It Doesn't Matter," Alison Krauss & Union Station**

_you've been in a cage  
throw you to the wind, you'll fly away_

**ix. "Gods and Monsters," Lana Del Rey**

_what i truly want is innocence lost_

**x. "Same Mistakes," The Echo-Friendly**

_i never did grow up_  
feels like i never will  
my friends are all adults  
i'm still a teenage girl 

**xi. "Violet," Hole**

_you should learn when to go_  
you should learn how to say no  
might last a day, yeah  
mine is forever 

**xii. "Hurt," Johnny Cash**

_i hurt myself today  
to see if i still feel_


End file.
